Mobile and wireless technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications, hardware, and more reliable protocols. Wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers an ever-expanding array of features and services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, watches, headphones, remote controls, etc.) have become more complex than ever, and now commonly include multiple processors, system-on-chips (SoCs), and other resources that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive application programs (e.g., video streaming, video processing, etc.) on their mobile devices.
Due to these and other improvements, smartphones and tablet computers have grown in popularity, and are replacing laptops and desktop machines as the platform of choice for many users. As mobile devices continue to grow in popularity, improved processing solutions that better utilize the multiprocessing capabilities of the mobile devices will be desirable to consumers.